


You're infinitely mine

by dmichelle312



Series: Quicksand love story [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, Husbands, Immortal spirits, Kissing, Kozzy and Sandy deserve nice things, Kozzy is the Guardian of Fear, LLF Comment Project, Love Story, M/M, New Year's Fluff, QUICKSAND, Slender Sandy, Tall Sandy, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Sandy and Kozzy spend some quality time alone together before going to the New Year's party organized by North and the other Guardians.Here is a New Year-themed Quicksand ficlet for you, folks...
Relationships: Kozmotis Pitchiner/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: Quicksand love story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287326
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2
Collections: (Guardians of childhood or Rise of the Guardians) Quicksand fanfics, Redemption arcs





	You're infinitely mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts), [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



> In my fanfics, Sandy is tall, slender, beautiful and attractive like the Sandy of fanartists like; Zerochan, MikaBloodspill, Silveray, ilsama, Judeelishaj, fir3h34rt, etc. You can see the fanarts on the Internet, a lot of them are found on DeviantArt. My depiction of the sandman (Sandy) is based off of and inspired from those various beautiful fanarts. All credit to the artists for those fanarts. I personally think that this depiction of/take on the sandman (Sandy) is far more attractive than the one from the movie (an obese and small guy who isn't handsome and that no one could ever be attracted to or would ever want to sleep with). And anyway, since he's an immortal spirit, it makes sense that he can shapeshift and that he can't possibly be limited to one form/appearance.
> 
> I personally don't care that the name of Kozzy's daughter in the books is Emily Jane, I read the fanfictions first and the books after, and lots of fanfiction writers call her Seraphina in their stories, so I call her that too, I can't think of her as an "Emily Jane" now.
> 
> With a few exceptions mentioned in the text, when Sandy talk assume that he's talking in Sand Language, Sandy's Sand Language communications will be in italic in the text.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the characters.

Sandy and Kozzy were sitting on the couch reading books. Once every week, they had a reading session. Sandy bookmarked his page, put the book down and turned to his husband.

 _"Tonight, we attend the New Year's party organized by North and the other Guardians"_ , Sandy said.

Kozzy shrugged.

"I get to hold your hand, dance with you and eat with you. I'm not complaining. Plus, I get along with the others okay now. So yeah", Kozzy replied.

Sandy gave his husband a tender smile. He snuggled closer to Kozzy, wrapped him in a warm embrace, and kissed him. The moment Sandy's lips met his, Kozzy melted in his arms. Legs crossed, Sandy pulled his husband's head into his lap and brushed his fingers through Kozzy's hair.

After a while, he got up and helped his husband to his feet.

 _"Let's go sit at the kitchen table. I'll make us some hot chocolate"_ , Sandy said.

"That sounds good", Kozzy replied.

They held hands across the table and sipped their hot chocolate. Sandy kissed Kozzy and Kozzy giggled.

"Sandy, you taste like chocolate", Kozzy said.

Sandy shook with laughter.

 _"So do you"_ , Sandy replied.

Sandy sat down and held Kozzy's hand across the table again. He gently stroke Kozzy's hand with his thumb, playing with Kozzy's wedding ring, tenderly squeezing his hand.

 _"I've heard there's going to be fireworks at the New Year's party. It will be beautiful. It's a time of joy and celebrations. And you told me that your daughter and my stepdaughter will be there"_ , Sandy said.

"Yes. Seraphina will be there. I've heard about the fireworks. I've also heard that North and Bunnymund are preparing a surprise. I wonder what they're up to", Kozzy replied.

 _"Yeah, I've heard about that too. A few hints here and there from Jack Frost, Toothiana and Katherine"_ , Sandy said.

"A new year is about to start, so yes, it's a cause for celebration and I'm so happy to spend this special day with you", Kozzy said.

Sandy smiled.

 _"I love you so much, Kozzy"_ , Sandy said.

"And I love you too, Sandy", Kozzy replied.

 _"You're infinitely mine and I'm infinitely yours"_ , Sandy said.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!", Kozzy replied.

They shared a passionate kiss and a tight embrace.

 _"And now, it's time to leave for the party"_ , Sandy said.

"And boy am I glad that you're the one taking me there on your cloud, because I don't think I can stomach traveling on North's sleigh", Kozzy replied.

 _"I feel you. Now, let's go. We don't want to be late for the party"_ , Sandy said.

"I'm right behind you", Kozzy replied.

It was a great New Year's party and the married couple enjoyed the festivities. They ate, danced and chatted. The surprise was some little gifts that North gave them. Sandy and Kozzy held hands and watched the fireworks together. They looked at each other with love and tenderness in their eyes.

 _"Happy New Year, Kozzy"_ , Sandy said.

"Happy New Year, Sandy", Kozzy replied.

They kept watching the fireworks hand in hand until it was time to leave and go home. Then they went home, climbed into bed, snuggled up with a sigh of contentment and fell asleep in each other's arms.

\- End-

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last installment in this series. This series is now complete. If I write about this pairing again, and I might write more about this pairing in the future because it's one of my favorites, then it will be in a new series.
> 
> I have several fanfic projects on my list. I plan on writing a fourth Pokemon Sword & Shield fanfic that will be about characters like; Gloria, Victor, Piers, Marnie, Hop, Rose, Sordward, Shielbert, the Galar Gym Leaders, Leon and some OCs of mine. In part 4, there will be a lot of backstory and redemption arc for quite a few characters, and characters opposing bias, bigotry and stereotype against certain types of Pokemon, and characters atoning for past wrongs (Rose, Bede, Oleana, Sordward, Shielbert and some of my OCs). I have a huge soft spot for redemption arcs and I can totally understand why it's such an insanely popular genre in fanfiction. Part 4 will have a lot of good shit in it like; backstory, redemption arc, action, parent-child relationships, friendships, developing romantic relationships, and family. I also plan to write a Pokemon Originshipping fanfic. I also plan on writing one or two TLOZ fanfics. After that I will probably write one or two Malec fanfics. So this is some of the stuff I have planned for the new year starting January 2020.
> 
> If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
